You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine
by Lazulite Dragon
Summary: Princess Elizabeth comforts Ban, she sings a lullabye that triggers old memories.


Summary: starts off with Ban x Princess Elizabeth. Then switches over to so,e background on Escanor as the rest of the story. Hope you like it, took me a long time to make this good.

Apologies for any errors.

Ban had a serious problem, or at least in the eyes of others who weren't the princess or Slayder. A problem serious enough to get him in serious trouble with everyone in Liones. Meliodas especially, would kick Ban off the team if he found out.

Alright, not a problem. More of a preference slash romantic preference. Elizabeth like like the Fox Sin that very specific way.

To clarify things, Ban was *cough* bisexual *cough* and no one but those two people could ever know. Why Meliodas would be mad? Simply because he believed Ban was infatuated with reviving Elaine, and if he were gay/bi he'd be distracted by others.

Meliodas shuddered quite often whenever the others brought up the subject.

Ban tried not to feel hurt by his actions, but his efforts often led to failure. Many nights softly crying himself to sleep, and the odd times when he'd sneak out to need Slader, and the two would fill the forest with their sounds. And Elizabeth, when she'd come to his room at night and hold him whenever it became to much. She'd sit with him, letting his head rest on her soft shoulder until he'd fallen asleep.

She didn't mind, it was worth it.

Ban was worth it.

Tonight was one of those nights, Elizabeth could see it in the way Ban held himself. How his laughter became a bit more forced, and how he'd scoot he'd a fraction of a millimetre closer to Gowther, and away from their captain. When Meliodas bade them all goodnight, he gestured for Ban to follow.

Half an hour later, a very sober Ban and calming Meliodas entered the clearing. Ban whispered some thing to Merlin, getting a glare from Meliodas, then Ban gave a small smile and a wave over his shoulder as he went inside. A few seconds later, Merlin teleported somewhere.

The party finished off good, the villagers were set home drunk but okay. Merlin still hadn't returned yet, but she could handle herself. Gowther never slept, so he was upstairs reading, drawing, making notes on emotions etc... Meliodas had long since gone off to bed. Hawk had followed as they talked in hushed voices.

"Don't be so hard on him." Hawk quietly chided. In response Meliodas threatened to cook him, called him porky, and bolt the talking pig into the sides of the tavern

Leaving Elizabeth, Diane, and King.

"So what was that about?" King asked, they all leaned in closer to the fire. Flames castes Diane's face into shadow, she sipped her mead.

"To be honest. I'm not sure, Meliodas has never seemed so angry in his life. Except for being in battle of course."

"King?" Diane deflected the question to the fairy. He cleared his throat pretentiously before continuing.

"I think he calls on Ban to be better than all of us, that's quite a tall order coming from the captain... " Harlequin narrowed his eyes, gold orbs becoming slits. "Why do you care?"

"I hope he wasn't to hard on Ban is all." Elizabeth was still afraid of King, if he wanted he could easily kill them all. With a couple flicks of his fingers, he could impale them all on Chatsifol, or vaporize them using Sunflower. Elizabeth shuddered, then scooted closer to the flames for warmth. He wouldn't turn on them... Would he?

Diane yawned, and King blushed. He shook hi scruffy head to rid himself of the butterflies that fluttered anxiously in his stomach. The giantess lay down on her side, folding her arms under her head so her breath were exaggerated. King bled out the nose at the sight, Elizabeth merely giggled into her cup.

"I best go to bed now," Elizabeth polished off her mug, then rose to her feet. She swayed there for a second before gaining control.

"Goodnight princess." King was already half asleep on his Chatsifol, golden eyes half closed.

Elizabeth was all ready for bed, teeth and hair brushed. She'd changed into her pj's. Elizabeth had also finished up in the bathroom. She had just dried her face, water still beading on her bangs when she heard a timid knock.

"Who is it?" She whispered into the door. No response, then a sniff. Elizabeth instantly knew who it was, she pulled open the door enough for Ban to step in. He slunked in, Elizabeth sat on the counter, waiting patiently. Ban paced the length of the bathroom, hands strangling his white hair. He was obviously grinding his teeth, a canine pierced his bottom lip, but he didn't seem to notice. His long tongue snaked out to lick at the blood. He paused, confusion allowing his tense jaw to relax a moment.

His lip trembled, and Elizabeth rested her hand on his forearm. Ban let her guide him towards her. She grabbed his chin, tilting his face until he was looking at her.

His eyes grew watery.

Elizabeth held out her arms, and Ban dropped his head into her shoulder. He gripped her robe tightly, feeling another wave of tears well up, he bit his lip harder against the sobs. They caught in his throat, so he released them with a shuddering sigh. Elizabeth held him tighter when Ban's first sob pushed from between his lips. She felt the Fox Sin sputter something against her neck, and she adjusted so he was between her legs. He pressed himself closer, and she let him.

Two hours. That's how long she held him, not one word exchanged except for Ban occasionally whimperings that tore at Liz's heart.

Ban pulled back, wiping at his eyes. He sucked in air through his teeth, jaw working at his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Ban sat on the ground, but his head was still above the counter top. Elizabeth closed her legs, feeling self conscious. Ban blushed, then opted to slouch on the toilet seat. Elizabeth came to stand in front of him, she held his head against her stomach. He sighed against her skin, listening to her heartbeat thrum through his ears.

Ban closed his eyes, thick long white lashes coming to settle over tired rubies.

Elizabeth began to softly sing a lullaby, one her father King Bartra taught her as a young girl.

Sweet, soft, and soprano:

Be courageous my heart...

Be still my soul, rest on angel wings.

For when I rest, I'll return to thee,

And love forever on.

So be courageous my heart...

Be still my soul, rest on 7 wings.

For when they come, my blazing sun.

I'll return to thee...

She trailed off the last note, Ban's sniffles had stopped. Elizabeth kissed the top of his head.

Then Ban let sleep come for him.

For when they come, my blazing sun.

I'll return to thee...

Escanor couldn't help but listen in to Elizabeth's lullaby next door. He had pressed his ear against the wall when he heard her voice. It was beautiful, soft, yet full and capable of extreme range. Her voice jazzed a couple times, but Escanor loved it.

He plopped onto his bed, smaller version now in order for his nighttime form. He sighed, and let sleep take over.

The prince! The prince has escaped!

"Run little prince, find them. And they'll keep you safe." He felt warm hands rest on his young shoulders, Anetta looked him in the eyes.

"Run my little prince, I'll take you as far as the mountains, then another will take you across."

The young baby yawned massively, Anetta picked him up and stepped into the gondola. She began to push down the canal, hoping to reach the end of the lane before soldiers found her. Her charge was getting restless, he began to cry. She instantly picked him up into her arms, once cradling him while the other continued to steer.

She sang, her voice as angelic as the stars. Full as the brilliant moon overhead.

Be courageous my heart...

Be still my soul, rest on angel wings.

For when I rest, I'll return to thee,

And love forever on.

So be courageous my heart...

Be still my soul, rest on 7 wings.

For when they come, my blazing sun.

I'll return to thee...

For when they come, my blazing sun.

I'll return to thee.

Escanor's vision was filled with the sky, limitless and breath-taking just like Anetta. He never even remembered her face. It was always blurred out, or often it wasn't even in his vision at all. He cooed, beginning to calm down. Anetta's heartbeat resonating in tiny ears. She couldn't fail him, she couldn't fail him like she'd failed her son.

"Run, Escanor. You must never let them find you, promise?" Baby Escanor gurgled.

An arrow whizzed by, and Anette instantly set down the child. He began to howl, as more arrows flew overhead. His beautiful sky now full of silver arrows, ruining his perfect vision. More calls, and Anette knew she'd been spotted, she paddle with all her might. The Kingdoms ships came into view, full sails open and quickly gaining on her tiny canoe.

She just needed to reach open water, then she could let the currents carry her.

Anette paddled as fast as she could. Silver struck the stern of the boat, near her heel.

"Too close." She panicked and lost her grip on the paddle for just a second.

She lunged for it, but too late. The ocean carried it away and out of reach.

Anette desperately used her hands, she cupped them and dipped her hands into the freezing waters. Thankfully she'd had enough of a gain on the ships that it didn't take much time to reach open seas.

A rip current steered them south, towards the Leonian border. An arrow sailed through the sky, high above the clouds.

Deadly, and unseen.

Anette's scream pierced Escanor's ears. Then she collapsed to the deck, an arrow sticking out of her arm. It had pierced through the bone and put the other side. She fumbled for food, fingers shaking as her vision blurred. She pressed some berry mash to Escanor's lips before passing out. She awoke often enough to feed him, then her pain called her to rest again. Her sleeps were getting longer in between feeding sessions, Anetta knew if she did not finish her task soon, death would claim her.

For four nights, and five days Anette was adrift, letting the ocean take her and Escanor away.

She pulled the boat up onto the pebbly beach, being careful not to rock her little sun to hard. Escanor cried as Anette jerked this way and that trying to pick him up with one arm. Finally she managed to have him cradled in one arm, then began to long journey to the foothills of Devil's Range.

"Anette!" A voice called her. "Anette wake up, please we must make haste. I see torches in the fog!"

She was up in an instant, her first thought was that of Escanor. Mika saw her expression, then from a bundle of blankets produced a snoring infant.

"The ships are here. You must run!"

"I can't Mika, the arrow wound has severely weakened me. It is you who just take the prince and go."

"Anette I can't just--"

"You can and you will. I promise to find you again." She struggled to sit up. She leaned over and kissed Escanor's forehead. Her lips glowed for a second, then the light faded.

"He has my blessing of the Sun. He will be powerful, keep him safe my love."

"Please Anette!" Mika cried, he pulled her close, holding her and their nephew in their arms.

"Run, Mika. Please!" Anette begged, then she went limp.

Mika slowly got up, and grabbed his bags. He scattered the coals of the fireplace, and packed the tent into one sac that was slung over his shoulder. He tucked Escanor in the top, securing him against his back. Then Mika ran, he sprinted as fast as he could for the mountains. His lungs laboured after the third ridge.

He stopped, gasping for air. Mika got on his belly and crawled forewords to the edge. Down below, he saw torches circle where he'd left Anette.

Unconscious, and barely alive.

He strained his ears to hear the soldiers words.

"Already dead?" One scoffed. "Must've been that arrow, well done Armine."

"Thank you sir, I tipped it with Demon's blood." Annette's body twitched at the familiar name.

"Please Armine... Remember your roots" she convulsed as the first purple tumour sprouted over her eye. "Remember your roots."

Mika bit back his scream as his wife's body mutated right before his eyes. She screamed, swelling and growing until she as forty-feet tall, twelve heads all mushed together and arms upon arms upon arms etc.

Mika puked, and watched his vomit run down the cliff. Anette howled, the holy-Knights sprung into action.

The demon put up a pretty good fight, but in the end the Knights won.

Armine rose his holy sword high above his head, it came down unknowingly on his own mother.

Mika shielded his and Escanor's eyes as the killing blow was delivered.

Then he was up and running again, spurred on by a new fear.

Escanor's vision no longer stars, but now mountains racing by, the up and down of his escort running.

The lullaby that reminded him of the moon, and stars had turned to the mutating and dying screams of the one person who cared for him.

Real time Escanor, Boar Hat Escanor bolted upright in bed. Meliodas not a second later busted down his door, sword drawn and ready to fight. Once he'd confirmed that there was no threat he sheathed Lostvanye.

"You okay?"

"Just a dream." Escanor couldn't stop shaking, he remembered that lullaby. Elizabeth singing it had somehow triggered a memory once lost.

"Are you sure?" Meliodas came to sit on the bed. Escanor's sweaty hands clutched the sheets in his fists.

"Just the same one, memories. Anette, Mika..." Escanor fell silent again. Meliodas nodded in understanding, then he kissed the Lion Sin on the cheek goodnight.

"Try and get some sleep alright?" He smiled, then he was gone. The door closing behind him.

Escanor stood, and went over to the window. He opened it, letting the warm August air catch his curtains, snapping and rippling making the tiny suns flutter like a mirage.

He looked skywards, catching the full moon and breathtaking stars.

He knew Anette wasn't coming back for him.

And Mika had long since disappeared. Abandoning a little boy in the countryside, heading for the city. Promising to be back.

' I promise to find you again.'

He shook his head. Three days after Mika left, news of a public beheading was spread throughout Danafall. A picture of Mika on the condemned poster.

Escanor retreated to his bed side, he reached between the bed and wall, removing a small slat of wood. Out fell a tiny tiny box, full of bobbles and toys kid-Escanor had collected over the years.

At the very bottom, was a photo of two people. One was laughing, the other looking at his lover with such passion and care. In between them, were two little boys. One slightly taller, more serious looking, Armine, while the other was full of youth and childishness, Escanor.

Escanor spaced out, fixated on the women and her husband. He out the paper away, being careful not to tear the yellow pages of Anette and Mika as he tucked it under his other trinkets again. Tears stung his eyes as he slid the wooden block back into place.


End file.
